


不合时宜的浪漫和令人尴尬的礼物

by Graycrocodile



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26303695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graycrocodile/pseuds/Graycrocodile
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Kudos: 2





	不合时宜的浪漫和令人尴尬的礼物

雨下得很大，血液被全部稀释掉，流进了泥土。

Ren讨厌雨天，潮湿的，阴沉的，冷冽的。

低气压压迫着他硕大的心脏，阻止氧气的流动。他突然想起了Hux，常年不下飞船的，纸上谈兵的将军，他突然想起Hux制服上第一秩序的徽章，一圈鲜艳的红色绕在上面。他收起了手里红色的光剑，示意Ren武士团任务已经完成，可以离开了。这次的目标住一个极其繁华的星球上，有音乐，雕塑，美食和宜人的气候，不下雨的时候，空气都是温暖的。

武士团的成员们并不急于离开，即使是令人生畏的杀手也喜欢在晴朗的天气里去看看那些欢快吵闹的人群。雨季之后，天亮得吓人，房檐上还滴着水。太阳的光和热毫不保留地分给每一个人。人们结束了漫长的居家生活，穿上亮丽的衣服，在河边搭起了集市。Kylo和武士们穿着黑色的便于行动的袍子，看上去与周围格格不入，但是没有人会在意这些。

人们从不介意散发自己的喜悦，不管这份喜悦是否会感染或惹恼其他人。即使是长得最恐怖的Cardo，也获得了热情漂亮女商人赠送的一杯甜奶，他正在不好意思地小口嘬饮，考虑如何在女人过分殷勤的招待中拒绝她的推销。Kuruk像往常一样，沉默地环抱双臂站在一旁注视着热闹的人群，手指随着音乐轻轻地敲打。

这里很好。

Kylo这样觉得，音乐动听，但不是唱给自己，美食令人垂涎，但或许只是自己太饿了。有那么一瞬间，举着冰激凌的他觉得自己是欢乐的人群中最寂寞的一个人了。他通常会选择逃避，把自己装进头盔来躲避别人的快乐。Hux总是说自己是戴着头盔的男孩，他明明已经是个男人了，他不会再躲避了。明明他也在用厚重紧绷的衣服躲避，躲避恐惧和一切阻挡他获得权力的东西。父亲死亡的那一天，他明明也捏紧了拳头，暗中发誓再也不会被人踩在脚底。Kylo不是恐惧，他只是不知道该做什么，即使不想承认，他还是过于软弱了。

达斯维达会思念任何人么？达斯维达在最后时刻倾向了光明面。与其说他是屈服于光明面，不如说他是屈服于亲情，屈服于自己妻子的孩子。羁绊，围绕着纠缠着，难免在关键的时刻使人做出错误的决定。Kylo一定不会，他已经摒弃了Ben Solo，没有人会被他思念，没人会使他屈服。光明面在不断拉扯他，像一阵烟裹挟着连绵的山脉不断涌向自己。他将会找到办法，解决掉这个问题，那之后，他将不会再被称为软弱。

Kylo看到了一个很小很漂亮的茶杯，蓝色的，在眼光下看起来有一点发绿。Kylo从来不懂得欣赏饮茶的魅力，在Luke那里，他不得不每天清晨跪坐着饮完滚烫的苦涩的茶。绝地的修行对Kylo来说并没有那么艰苦，只是乏味。但是配茶的饼干非常好吃，他只在父亲那里吃到过，是那个严重缺失自己人生的父亲在难得的见面时光里塞给自己的一点甜味。

Hux非常喜欢tarine tea这种饮品。他常常想Hux究竟是真的喜欢这种苦饮料还是只是为了效仿他那个严肃的将军父亲？Hux很少吃饼干，或许说他很少进食，只是喝茶，喝茶。他没见过Hux进食，毕竟一旦开始进食，嘴角会被沾上食物，衣服存在被弄脏的可能，头发在低头时会垂下，需要重新抚平。他迷恋的一切威严都会因为这简单的“进食”而消亡。

野狗即使在进食时也依然警惕。只有家猫才会彻底放松地伸出舌头去舔碗底的肉汁。他无法进食，只能撕咬，撕咬将会暴露他凶残惊恐地一面，所以他不会进食。

如果光明面必须要摒弃羁绊以为了更多的人，那最后达斯维达究竟是为了宇宙中更多人的利益而死还是为了自己的儿子而死？他为了一个绝地而死，但是他真的是作为一个绝地而死么？

他决定买下这个茶杯，不会使用，只是摆在自己的房间里，渐渐被遗忘。至少现在他是想要这个茶杯的，就像他现在正在放任自己的思绪，一点一点舔舐关于Hux的回忆。他会喜欢这样的小杯子么。也许会，毕竟他喜欢蓝色，但是他通常会选择黑色，更严肃，像每一个智慧的将军那样。他偶尔会窝在那个沙发上短暂地放空，在有人注意到之前立刻收回。他会在Hux注意到自己的视线之前将它收回。

他沿着人流缓慢地向前，随意挑拣一些有意思的小玩意儿。越精细的东西越容易碎掉。世人皆知。水晶就是雨滴，人的一生不过是雨滴落地一样的短暂。达斯维达是永恒的行星，炙热地旋转在原力间撕开伤口。他在22岁时就成为了一名合格的西斯。自己已经不年轻，但是他甚至都没能达到达斯维达青年时期的成就。他戴面具是为了呼吸与生存，而自己是为了隐藏自己的表情，像虚张声势的笑话。

Hux没有说错，Hux总是对的。

他感到苦涩，想对着大海静静地站着，就这样远离了人群。他随手将冰激凌扔掉，他已经不想吃了，继续进食会让自己感到更加无措与胆怯。这是他一贯处理情绪的方法——丢弃，破坏。

人群在他身后，但他们的欢乐和吵闹依然在耳边。他站立。

最终，他将脸埋入双手中，这么做毫无意义，只是简单的机械动作，他屈服了。他多么想念Hux，想给他看这里快乐的人，漂亮的茶杯，让他尝尝冰凉甜腻的冰激凌。眼下该上哪去呢？无关紧要。他的靴子踩在砂子上，橐橐地响，像在咕囔“无关紧要”，因为时间还早。

今天多美啊，像一颗健全的心脏在跳动。没有笨拙的摸索，没有优柔寡断。飞船精确地，准时地，悄无声息地降落在定居者号上。Hux站在停机坪不远处。

他来得很早，Kylo Ren不喜欢等待，他需要立刻获得他不在期间第一秩序的运行情况。他在等待Ren从那架漆黑的飞船上下来。他将给他汇报他抵抗军的行动，他们抓获的间谍，以及那个叫Cardinal的队长的死亡。当Ren在的时候他恨不得他快点死掉，被炸死被抵抗军暗杀被最高领袖掐死，当他离开时他又希望他能平安回来，回来好让他可以继续怨恨他，想方设法杀死他。Hux刚刚杀掉他父亲最后一个残留的心腹，还剩最后一个关于这场弑父谋杀的知情者。他知道Phasma也总是想着杀死自己，作为她不堪过去的唯一知情者，他的存在无疑在提醒这个过分高大的金发战士她是如何杀死自己的兄弟和朋友的。他不会死，不会死于兵变，毒杀，暗杀，即使是原力使用者的种种虐待。他忍了25年才除掉自己的父亲，他可以等，他非常耐心。他曾幻想如果自己拥有原力，他将会拥有一切。Ren武士团和噬星者都会是他的，那些原力使用者都会对自己充满尊敬，只有关于碎片和疼痛的红色记忆不属于自己。他可以随心所欲地把人甩到墙上。他会成为第一秩序的皇帝，整个宇宙都将臣服于Armitage Hux的麾下。

可惜这一切都不属于他。原力只不过是让进程加快罢了，没有原力，他只不过在以正常的速度达到自己的目的。他挺直了腰，飞船喷出白色气体，舱门打开。

Ren与他回忆中的形象很像，但是又多了一点关于未来的可能。他如此鲜明，如此苍白，如此高大，带着熟悉的气息。他以为那个丑面具可以让自己看起来带着死亡的威胁。实际上只是让他看起来更加不协调。这样也好，他不想看见他那张迷茫的像做错了事情的孩子一样的脸，格格不入，疏离又倔强，叫嚣着要一个拥抱。这样的Ren让他厌恶。当那双褐色的大眼睛垂下，埋入蓬松的黑色长发时，他更加厌烦。这样的武士太过软弱。他厌恶软弱。

“Hux将军”，闷闷的声音从面具和斗篷下传出。令人意外的是，他这次很快就脱下了面具。露出了粉色的厚实的嘴唇。在他面无表情时他的嘴会有一点撅起，像在闹脾气。

很有趣，但Kylo Ren不该有趣。

“Hux将军”，他原本的声音低沉又清澈，蜿蜒地传递到内心。他看起来如此英俊，他头发汗湿，有一缕贴在了脸上。

Hux皱着眉看着他，自己为什么要提前这么久来等他，他明明有那么多重要的事情可以做，远比独自站在这里等待一个什么都不关心的原力武士要有意义得多。他厌恶自己，厌恶不得不屈服于Snoke的自己。他痛恨原力，痛恨Kylo，痛恨这个迷人的，高大的，夺走自己全部注意力的低能。没了原力他什么都不是，只是一个独自站在银河边的孤儿。他总是喜怒无常，他自己知道。他必须表现得平静，像所有伟大的将军那样。为了权力，他可以隐藏得很好，他再也不会被人轻视，被人欺辱，再也不会尝到低三下四的滋味。

“Hux将军”，Kylo第三次呼唤。

“Ren”，Hux终于开口回应。他张嘴，压下突如其来的愤怒，开始汇报早就准备好的工作。但武士显然没有在听。

“我带了这个。”他从那个袍子里掏出一个冰激凌。他怎么把这么一个没有平面的东西塞进那个袍子的？群星在上，真恶心。看起来还是粉色的？他为什么会把这个东西举到自己面前？

甜蜜的草莓味萦绕在Hux鼻尖。他是想讨自己欢心，这不难推测。这样巨大的冲击带来惊恐，他怎么会想给自己送东西？赠予发生，意味着如果他接受，他们之间的关系将变得和原来有那么一点不一样。

Kylo还是没有勇气拿出那个蓝色的茶杯。它也不好看了，里面全是融化的冰激凌液体。也许下次，他会给Hux带一点其他的食物。至少他现在知道Hux并不讨厌草莓味冰激凌。


End file.
